


Dangerous Game

by Elsian



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: [Old work repost, originally a gift]“Where's your merry band of misfits and morons?” He asked, smirk still on his face. Robin folded his arms and raised one brow.“You're hardly in a position to be asking anything of me, are you,  Gisbourne? Or to be insulting my men, for that matter.”“I'm not afraid of you.” Guy sneered.“Of course you're not. You're an idiot after all.” Robin grinned at him, and Guy scowled.Smut, with some feelings sprinkled in





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PippinPips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/gifts).



One would think after being tied up as many times as he had been, Guy would be used to his predicament, and when he heard the voice of Robin asking him if he was going anywhere, Guy just smirked. 

“Clearly not, Hood. You've made certain of that.” 

Guy glanced around, realising Robin was the only one there aside from himself.

“Where's your merry band of misfits and morons?” He asked, smirk still on his face. Robin folded his arms and raised one brow.

“You're hardly in a position to be asking anything of me, are you, Gisbourne? Or to be insulting my men, for that matter.” 

“I'm not afraid of you.” Guy sneered. 

“Of course you're not. You're an idiot after all.” Robin grinned at him, and Guy scowled. 

“You underestimate me, Hood and it will be your undoing, just you watch.” Guy replied, unable to simply remain silent to the taunt.

“Hmm, yes I'm sure it will.” Robin moved away, grabbing an apple from a small basket, along with a skin of water than he drank from heartily. Some of the liquid dripped down his chin, making Guy suddenly very aware how thirsty he was. He licked his lips, turning his head away.

Robin had seen of course.

“Thirsty, Gisbourne?” he laughed, holding out the skin.

“I want nothing from you.” Guy answered, refusing to look at the other man. Robin sighed, then stepped forward, before gripping Guy's chin and forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Come on now, can't have you dying of thirst now, can we? It's not my way to torture people, that's your neck of the woods.” Robin smirked, pressing the edge of the skin to Guy's lips, keeping a firm grip on his chin. Guy refused to drink, but Robin was just as immovable and eventually Guy caved, allowing Robin to pour the cool liquid into his throat. 

Robin pulled away from Guy once he was satisfied the man had drank enough, and replaced the skin where it'd come from. He watched Guy contemplatively for a while, a gaze which Guy returned, both remaining silent.

“Are we really going to do this, Guy?” Robin asked. Guy bit his lip, letting his eyes drop away from the archers.

“Where are your men?” he asked again quietly, ignoring Robin's question.

“Handing out Locksley's pantry to the poor. You'll find one loaf of bread remaining upon your return, providing they follow my instructions correctly.” Robin replied, briefly grinning. “Now, I'll ask you again, are we really going to do this?”

“That night was...a mistake.” Guy couldn't look at Robin any longer, trying his best to keep even the other man's dirty boots out of his line of sight, but it was to no avail as Robin gripped him under the chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“There are mistakes, and there are 'Mistakes', Guy. We both could have stopped at any moment, or even used it to our advantage to kill each other.” Robin said. Guy wanted to close his eyes, block out the other man completely, but his pride simply wouldn't allow such a display of weakness. Robin leant in closer, so Guy could almost feel his lips again his ear. “You let me have you, Guy. I think that's a little more than a mistake, don't you agree? I am certain the Sheriff would be inclined to agree also.”

“He'd never believe you, Hood.” Guy spat, doing his best to wrench his face from Robin's grip. 

“Wouldn't he? The sheriff does not hold as much love for you as he claims.” Robin spoke to Guy softly, so close their lips were almost touching and Guy cursed himself as he thought on how easy it would be to lean forward and claim those lips again. “But, I think you know that, don't you? You play the lackey so well, but you know as well as I that Vaisey would throw you under the cart the first chance he got if it were to benefit him in anyway. Is it really worth it, living in luxury but knowing any day the Sheriff might have you done away with, on a whim?” 

Guy said nothing, letting his eyes drop away from Robin's. For all that he wished to protest, he knew that it were true. For all his loyalty to Vaisey, the man would sell him out in an instant for a little more gold to line his pocket. 

“I thought so.” Robin replied, then moving forward to claim Guy's mouth in a harsh kiss. 

Guy gasped as Robin explored his mouth, returning the kiss with vigour despite everything in his head telling him this was a stupid idea. Just as it had the last time. Robin's hands pulled at his hair, and he hissed as the other man broke off the kiss, pressing their foreheads together as their breath mingled between them. 

“If I let you down from there, you're going to let me have you again, aren't you, Gisbourne?” Robin smirked, letting a hand drift up to where Guy's hands were fastened to the tree. “You're going to let me have you and you won't even try to resist.” With that, Robin pulled away the arrow that kept Guy straight without warning, using the surprise of the moment to catch Guy before he straightened himself, bearing the other man to the ground and using one hand to keep Guy's still bound wrists above his head.

“I can assure you, I will resist plenty, Hood.”Guy spat, turning his face away as Robin tried to lean down and claim his mouth again. Robin smirked, simply pressing his lips to the soft skin of Guy's cheekbone, just under his eye. Guy closed his eyes as he felt it, and he could practically feel the waves of satisfaction from Robin washing over him. 

He tried to kick out at Robin, but the other man just used it as an opportunity to slide between Guy's spread knees, trapping the man completely beneath him, Guy's bound hands useless where Robin had them pinned above his head. Robin pressed another kiss to Guy's cheek, lower and more to the right of the last one, near to the side of his nose.

“Stop it, Hood.” Guy said, quietly, face still turned to the side.

“Or what, Gisborne?” Robin asked. The next kiss was to the stubble that sat on his top lip, so close to his mouth, but not quite there. 

“Do it and I will bite your tongue out, Robin.” Guy replied, and he could hear his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Oh, Guy.” Robin sighed “I really don't think you will.” 

With that, Robin pressed his lips to Guy's once more, tracing the seam of his mouth with his tongue. Guy would have liked to say he resisted, even for a moment, but as before, his mouth opened underneath the other man's, allowing him entrance instantly and responding passionately, desperately wishing his hands were not bound as he squeezed at Robin's sides with his knees, just for a little more contact with the other man. He made a plaintive noise as Robin pulled away, but stayed with his face barely a hair's breadth away from Guy's, using his free hand to run his thumb along Guy's reddened bottom lip.

“Leave him.” He murmured. “I know you don't want any of this. Leave him, come here and live with me. I can protect you.”

“It doesn't work like that, Robin,” Guy whispered back, his face full of sorrow, and regret.

“It can.” Robin kissed him. “It will.”

“Do you really think your men would accept that I've had a sudden change of heart? I don't know what this is, Robin, or if it's even going to last. I...I know I don't want to kill you any more. I also know I still like what working for the Sheriff brings for me, the power my position affords me. I'm not selfless like you, I don't help the poor and the needy.” Robin's face remained passive as Guy spoke, but he needed to get it out, to be honest, as much as it might cost him. “The only thing that has changed is that now I covet you on top of everything else.” he finished quietly, unable to look at Robin any longer. It was a poor admission to make, and he knew it. He wished he could be a good man, for Robin, but that was all it would ever be. Guy had known for a long time that his opportunity for salvation had long since passed.

Robin remained silent for a long time, so much so that Guy began to worry, but he was unable to bring himself to look at Robin until he felt the man's fingers on his chin, tipping Guy's head to look at him.

“Perhaps not today then.” Robin said softly, brushing Guy's lips tenderly with his own. It was a mere shadow of their other kisses, but felt infinitely more intimate. “But one day. You may have given up on yourself, Guy of Gisborne, but I have not.” 

“You are a fool then.” Guy replied, sighing and turning away.

“It's been working for me so far.” Robin smiled, kissing Guy again and finally Guy allowed it without protest, opening his mouth beneath Robin's questing tongue. When Robin pulled away, Guy's lips were pink and slightly swollen. He ran his thumb over the man's lip gently, taking a sharp breath when Guy sucked lightly on the digit. 

“If only you hadn't wasted so much time talking.” Robin groaned, closing his eyes. His men would be back soon, and he needed to return Guy to his position the tree so as not to cause suspicion. Sighing, he let go of Guy's hands, pushing back and standing up. Guy manoeuvred himself onto his knees, and Robin went to help him up, but Guy shrugged away, eyes on the ground.

“I can take of that.” he muttered, not looking at Robin, but nodding slightly towards his crotch, making it very clear what he meant. 

“Guy...” Robin started, looking down at the man.

“Don't argue, or I'll change my mind.” Guy responded. “We'd better hurry, weren't your men returning soon?”  
Robin would have protested more, honestly he would, but there was Guy on his knees in front of him, looking abashed and offering to suck his cock in the middle of the Sherwood. It had been hard enough to start resisting, and if Guy was going to insist...

Robin undid the ties to his breeches quickly, freeing himself from the confines, already more than half-hard. Guy looked at him from under his brow, and that tongue darted out once more to lick at his lips as he neared closer to Robin's cock, hands still bound. Robin stifled a groan.

“You have no idea how you look, do you?” He breathed. 

“Oh.” Guy said, suddenly smirking. “You're giving me a decent enough idea.” With that he leant down and took Robin's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly at the end, whilst his bound hands came up to grip the base as well as he could. 

Robin gasped, arching his back and digging his hands into Guy's hair. His nails dug into the other man's scalp as Guy began to take more of Robin into his mouth, bobbing on his erection and taking more each time until he could take no more, working what was left with his bound hands. Robin groaned as the wet heat surrounded him, Guy alternative sucking and laving at Robin's cock. 

It was something he'd thought about, Guy's mouth on him, ever since that night three weeks ago when a nightly jaunt to relieve Locksley of some of its valuables had gone rather drastically differently to plan. Gisborne had caught him obviously, and they'd had the typical scuffle with no guards to interfere, the sheriff have commandeered them all for some reason or another. He'd managed to get the upper hand, slamming Guy into the wall roughly, forearm across the man's throat and their bodies pressed tightly together...

It was a bit of a blur beyond that. Right up until the point Guy was still pressed against the wall, but his legs firmly wrapped around Robin's waist, still wearing his jack and boots as Robin thrust into him so hard he was certain they'd collapse the wall. He knew that he had raked red welts into Guy's pale thighs with his nails, and there still a faint mark where Guy had bitten Robin's shoulder when he came that Robin wasn't entirely sure wasn't going to scar yet. He knew that it was quite possibly the most intense orgasm he'd yet to have in his life. He also knew that since that night that he'd been pulling his punches, that Gisborne's plots were just that little bit too flimsy, that neither of their insults held quite the same bite as before.

It was a dangerous game they were playing, and Robin wasn't sure he would ever have enough of it.

Guy hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard at Robin's cock, and he let out a yelp which he quickly stifled with his fist. The memories of that night had him near the edge as it was, and Guy of Gisborne had a surprisingly talented mouth. Robin could feel orgasm approaching, and tugged at Guy's hair with the remaining hand that held the locks.

“Guy. Guy, now. Christ.” Robin panted, tugging at Guy's hair, but the man did not pull away, continuing to work Robin's cock until he came with a cry, holding Guy's shoulders with both hands as the other man swallowed every drop, keeping Robin in his mouth until he was done before finally releasing him and pulling away, looking up at Robin with a look that the archer wasn't completely able to place. He sorted himself out, retying his laces and dropping to his knees, tracing Guy's mouth with his fingers.

“You didn't have to...” He started, but Guy shook his head.

“I know.” Guy looked at him with that indeterminable look once more, and Robin had to kiss him, even if it was just to get him to stop looking at him like that. 

He pulled away when he could hear voices coming over the hill, panicking and quickly pulling Guy up, attaching the rope around his wrists to the arrow in the tree once more. He looked at the other man guilty, risking one more kiss.

“I'm sorry I couldn't...” He trailed off lamely. Guy shook his head once more.

“It doesn't matter.” he replied, softly. Robin didn't know what to say, and finally just nodded, still feeling guilty.

“I'll arrange an escape for you, once the sun has set.” He said, glancing as the voiced of his men drew closer, about to come over the verge any moment. “You can find your way back to Locksley from here?”

“I can find my way.” Guy nodded and then, to Robin's surprise, smiled at him. “Until next time then, Robin Hood.”

Robin found himself smiling back. “ Until next time, Guy of Gisborne.” He then crossed to the opposite side of the camp, settling by the fire and greeting his gang as they returned from their jaunt. When he glanced over at Guy again, his scowl was set firmly back on his face, resolutely not looking at Robin or any of his men. Robin turned away, somewhat disappointed, even though he knew not to expect anything different. 

He decided that he would be making a visit to Locksley manor again in the very near future.


End file.
